Deux apollons
by mikamic
Summary: OS - Une simple histoire relatant une relation entre Harry et Lucius. Slash HP/LM


**Avertissement** :

Il y a une relation sexuel implicite entre deux hommes, donc âmes sensibles et homophobes, attention !

**Contexte** :

Lucius a tourné sa veste et a rejoint Harry avec quelques uns de ses hommes. Harry demande à parler à Lucius après un discours fait aux ex-mangemorts.

Ps : l'animagus de Harry est un tigre, d'où certains surnoms.

Bonne lecture ! ! !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Malfoy, pouvons nous parler en privé, s'il vous plait ?

-Bien sur.

Lucius le mena dans une chambre, avec deux fauteuils, près de la pièce qu'ils venaient de quitter.

-Monsieur Malfoy...

Le monsieur Malfoy en question le coupa :

-Appelez-moi Lucius.

-Seulement si vous m'appelez Harry. Répondit Harry avec un sourire.

-C'est d'accord, Harry. Fit le blond en faisant rouler les "r" d'une manière très sensuelle. Harry en frissona.

-Oui... Heum... donc... Si j'ai bien compris, vous avez décidé de me suivre.

-Oui, Harry.

-Heum... d'accord. Et vous seriez pret à former une sorte d'armée ?

-Oui. Dit-il un fois de plus en se recalant de façon suggestive dans son fauteuil.

Harry en fut encore plus troublé, et le rouge lui monta aux joues.

-Le problème, c'est que... Heu... je comptais voyager un certain temps...

-Je ne vois pas le problème...

-Bah si, je ne serai pas là, il faudra donc que quelqu'un coordone nos hommes.

-Je ne vois toujours pas de problème...

-Mais...

-Je pourrais m'en occuper avec Severus.

-Sérieusement ?

-Oui jeune félin.

Harry était de plus en plus embarrassé.

-Heu... Je vais prévenir Severus.

-Pas besoin. Dit-il avant d'appeler un elfe de maison et de lui donner un message.

Lucius s'était levé, et s'était approché discrètement, sans que leurs yeux ne se quittent.

Quand l'homme s'assit sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, il décida de tenter un peu de légilimencie.

Mais il n'aperçut pas le fin sourire qui était apparut sur le visage de l'homme. Trop choqué par ce qu'il vit dans son esprit.

Des scènes le montrant lui, et... Et Lucius, en train de faire l'amour.

En retournant à la réalité, il serait tombé à la renverse s'il n'était pas assit.

-Mais... Mais...

-Mais quoi ? Séduisant tigre ?

-Je ne suis pas..

-Homosexuel ? As-tu jamais essayé ? Y as-tu jamais réfléchis ?

-Non... Pas vraiment...

-Donc, tu n'en sais rien.

-Mais... Vous pourriez être mon père.

-Je ne le suis pas.

-Mais...

-Laisse toi aller, Harry. Je sais que tu le veux.

Après ses paroles, leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, et les mains de Lucius commençèrent de délicieuses caresses sous sa chemise.

Ils se retrouvèrent vite dénudés, dans le lit. Leurs corps collés, et leurs langues dansant un ballet à toute vitesse. Pendant que leurs mains se perdaient sensuellement sur le corps de l'autre.

La nuit qui suivit fut fantastique, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

°*°*°*°*°

Lucius fut le premier réveillé le lendemain matin, et il put admirer son amant, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et son doux visage. Un faisceau de lumière l'éclaira, et il le trouva encore plus beau.

Cette nuit avait été fantastique, même pour lui. Car bien qu'il soit marié, il avait eu nombre de conquêtes, autant féminines que masculines. Il aimait le sexe, et c'était ainsi. Les sensations avec les deux sexes étaient différentes.

Mais ce qui faisait de cette nuit une nuit particulièrement fantastique, c'était que Harry n'ait à aucun moment eu envie de le repousser.

Et il trouvait ça merveilleux.

Il avait tant de fois violé des moldus, des sorciers, des hommes, des femmes, et même des enfants, sous le premier règne de terreur du seigneur des ténèbres.

Mais il préfèrerait toujours des amants consentants Et bien qu'il ait d'abord persuader Harry avec ses pouvoirs de veela, celui-ci avait continué bien après qu'il eut arrèter de les utiliser. De son propre chef.

Son regard avat maintenant quitter le visage. Et il descendait lentement. Passant par les pectoraux et les abdominaux. Pour enfin arriver au sexe, encore au repos.

Il décida de la manière dont il userait pour réveiller le bel étalon à ses coté. Et il s'y attela immédiatement. Le sexe fut rapidement en érection et les paupière d'Harry s'ouvrirent.

Dès qu'il eut suffisament reprit ses esprits, ils refirent ce à quoi ils avaient passés la nuit, avec autant d'ardeur et de passion.

Harry se rendormit après l'acte. Et Lucius fit de même. Un oeil extérieur à la scène aurait vu deux beaux apollons, entrelacés et décoiffés.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

J'espère que ce one-shot vous a plu, c'est la première fois que je m'essaye au slash.

N'hésitez donc pas à me donner vos avis, ou vos appréciations, toutes les review sont les bienvenue.


End file.
